Jaguarstare
❝ I really like you- like- like you. ❞ — Jaguarstare confessing to Nightmoth 3/16/19 Jaguarstare, previously Amarya, is a tall, skinny, beautiful golden molly- her appearance almost resembles a jaguars, with a tan underbelly and jaguar spots and beautiful golden eyes. She always wears a worn down dusty red collar. 'Appearance' Heritage: Ocicat(unknown) Description: Jaguarstare is a tall, skinny, beautiful golden molly. She has a tan underbelly going from her muzzle to her tail, and it includes her legs. She has jaguar spots going from her neck to her tail, and occasional spots on her head. Her eyes are a beautiful bright golden. She has a dusty read nose, inner ears and pawpads. Scent: ShadowClan (30%), Herbs (40%), Flowers (20%), Miscellaneous (10%) Gait: She walks very confidently- her tail low, yet not touching the ground, her shoulders rolled back, and her head tipped up. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Brave -' Jaguarstare would do anything to stand up for her family.. She would fight anyone and do anything for her family, even if it risks her life. This makes her quite brave. * '''+ Grateful -''' After a experience she had back in the twolegplace, she has learned to be grateful for everyone and everything, even in the toughest situations there is. Even if something seems awful, she has learned to be grateful for it. * '''± Distrusting -''' Jaguarstare is wary of anyone who enters her life.. You may find her giving you stares if you get too close to her family, or just judging you the first time you meet her. If you try, though, and you attempt to talk to her and open up to her, she may just open up to you, too. * '''± Sneaky -''' Jaguarstare is very sneaky and very quiet. Due to her slim figure, she often times uses this to her advantage- even in the worst situations- to sneak about, and this often times gets her in trouble. * '''− Afraid -''' Jaguarstare is scared of many things.. She's scared of losing her family, the things she loves, and her home, ShadowClan. She's very cautious around everything and everyone, and she's careful to not make too many mistakes, in fear of losing her home and her family. * '''− Aggressive -''' Jagurstare will not hesitate to lash out at anybody who dares think of her as less than them. She lashes out more than she should, and this gets her into lots of trouble- she really can't control it, though. '''Likes *The Medicine Cat Den as a place **Jaguarstare loves the medicine cat den- she loves the smell of the herbs, and she loves sleeping in.. In her nest in the medicine cat den. It also brings back fond memories. *Nightmoth as a person **Jaguarstare loves her mate.. A lot. More than anyone could probably ever know. *Daisies as a flower **Even though they're simple, she loves flowers. *Twoleg Food as a food **Jaguarstare used to live on the streets of the twolegplace, so she did love the twoleg food they'd drop on the ground or that she'd rummage out of dumpsters. 'Dislikes' *The City as a place **It just gives her bad memories. *Crow as a person **Jaguarstare absolutely doesn't like her old gang leader. 'Goals' *Have Kittens **While it's not a huge wish of hers, as she's newly mates to Nightmoth, and he's blind- she does secretly want kits.. She thinks they'd be a absolutely wonderful to take care of. *Stay With Nightmoth Throughout Her Life **She wants to die with Nightmoth. She never wants to live his side- this is her ultimate goal. 'Fears' *The City **Jaguarstare would never go back to the city. Ever. *Crow **She fears her old gang leader, despite how many times she'd deny it- she never wants to face him again.. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Jaguarkit, Talonkit, Leopardkit, Dapplekit, Spottedheart, Lizardwing, Pebbledawn Age Range: 0-5 moons *Jaguarkit is born into SkyClan with her three siblings Talonkit, Leopardkit and Dapplekit. She was named Jaguarkit due to her jaguar-like spots, similarly to her sister, Leopardkit. She was given birth to by Spottedheart. *Spottedheart dies while giving birth to the kits due to blood loss, and Lizardwing- their father- isn't there to take care of the kits, as he left the clan before they were born, so Pebbledawn pledges to take care of the kits. *Jaguarkit favors Talonkit the most, playing with him the most. She rough-housed with all the kits, but Talonkit was the only one who rough-housed back.. She really enjoyed playing with him and showed a lot of sibling love towards him. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Jaguarpaw, Talonpaw, Leopardpaw, Dapplepaw, Pebbledawn, Lizardwing, Cloud Age Range: 6-10 moons *The kits become apprentices. Jaguarpaw, Talonpaw, Leopardpaw and Dapplepaw. Jaguarpaw gets a daylight warrior named Cloud as her mentor, and she isn't the happiest about it. *Talonpaw leaves in early apprenticehood to search for their blood father. Pebbledawn had supposedly told him about Lizardwing, and Talonpaw wants to find him and confront him. Considering Talonpaw is her best friend, she is very upset by his departure. *Jaguarpaw begins to have a interest in plants and herbs, often faking illness or just sneaking into the medicine cat den to stare at the herbs, touch the herbs and smell the herbs- but it's often cut short by Cloud trying to spend time with the apprentice. Jaguarpaw is cold and distant towards her mentor. *Leopardpaw tells Jaguarpaw about her suspicion growing towards Pebbledawn, but Jaguarpaw shrugs it off. They probably don't look like her because their father looked like them, right? *A tree falls onto Leopardpaw's leg, and she becomes a medicine cat apprentice. Jaguarpaw becomes angry towards Leopardpaw. If Leopardpaw could be a medicine cat apprentice, Jaguarpaw could be, too! That was her mindset, at least. *Everyday she saw Cloud and Leopardpaw she got a little more angry.. *Dapplepaw leaves SkyClan to search for Talonpaw. Jaguarpaw isn't as affected as she was with Talonpaw, but she was still upset. *Jaguarpaw hears about Pebbledawn and Leopardpaw's arguments, thinking they're childish. *Dapplepaw returns to SkyClan. *Jaguarpaw ends up leaving SkyClan, not being able to handle the anger built up inside of her. 'City Life' Clan: The Gang Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 11-35 moons *Jaguarpaw renames herself Amarya. After a moon of leaving SkyClan, she comes upon a very busy city. She decides to make it her home. After a little bit, she stumbles upon a gang of rogues, and with little hesitation, they take her under their wing. *She meets a older, scarred tom named Kyle. Kyle considers Amarya as his daughter, training her- which often included claws. Amarya often ended up near death, but she became a very strong fighter. This ended her interest in herbs and healing. *She looks up to the gang leader, Crow, which is her idol. She wants to be just like him and lead something as big as the gang one day, too. *Amarya met a young tom near her age named Freckle. She took a liking to Freckle and grew a crush on him. They became very affectionate towards one another- although Amarya often questioned the collar Freckle always wore, but didn't judge. *Amarya and Freckle promised to protect each other, no matter what. *Amarya began thinking about asking Freckle to be her mate. *The gang often got into fights- but they got into a huge fight with another bigger gang, and their gang were severely outnumbered. *During the intense fight, Amarya was too late and Freckle passed away. Amarya went on some sort of killing spree out of a fit of rage, killing many cats in the fight. Amarya's gang lost, and they had to flee. *Amarya tried to go and get the body from the enemies 'territory', but Kyle wouldn't allow her, which resulted in a huge argument. Amarya told Kyle she hated him, and left to the enemy territory anyways, even though Kyle was trying to protect her. Amarya safely got Freckle's body, and wore Freckle's collar, even if it was a bit big. Kyle was enraged, and they didn't talk. *The two gangs got into another fight, and Kyle passed away. Amarya is absolutely mortified, and is severely upset. Especially by the fact that the last words she told him were that she hated him. **This makes Amarya learn to be grateful for everything and anything she comes across.. She should've been grateful for her father. *Amarya is kicked out of the gang after lashing out at Crow, the gang leader, who didn't seem to care about Freckle or Kyle's passing. **This begins Amarya's journey to find the clans, to find her family, which takes a while. *Amarya is found in ShadowClan's territory by a ShadowClan warrior. She would've preferred to go into SkyClan for her siblings, but she takes what she can get. *She speaks to Coalstar, the leader of ShadowClan. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Jaguarstare, Nightmoth, Parsley, Rattlekit, Magnoliabloom, Walnutpaw Age Range: 35-current *After speaking with Coalstar, she accepts Amarya into ShadowClan. Amarya requests the prefix Jaguar, for a reason she didn't tell Coalstar, and she doesn't question it, renaming Amarya Jaguarstare. *Jaguarstare is pretty isolated, and after being in camp for a bit, she decides to go on a walk. She goes to the peak- which fascinates her, and rests. She comes across a molly named Magnoliathorn.. She's of ThunderClan. **They get into a huge argument, which results in a unfriendly rivalry. **When they meet for the second time, Jaguarstare nearly falls of the peak because Magnoliathorn scared her. Jaguarstare almost dies, and when she slips, Magnoliathorn catches her. This causes Jaguarstare to have weird feelings about Magnoliathorn. *Jaguarstare goes with another ShadowClan warrior to find Walnut, a young tom, in the territory. Jaguarstare and the warrior takes Walnut to the camp, where he is treated by a medicine cat. **Jaguarstare goes into the medicine cat den to see 'Nightmoth', who treated Walnut. She meets Nightmoth, who is unfortunately sick. She spends time with him, not leaving his side and sleeping in his nest. **Jaguarstare meets Parsley, one of Nightmoth's children, who is suspecting that they're crushing or even mates. Jaguarstare promises to train Parsley in hunting one day. *Rattlekit, a injured kit, enters the medicine cat den, wounded. Jaguarstare kicks everyone out, getting a motherly instinct. She starts to treat Rattlekit like her own son. *Jaguarstare and Nightmoth go for a walk to the meadow and build a hideout. The next time they go to the hideout, Jaguarstare confesses her love for Nightmoth. Nightmoth says he feels the same way, and the two become mates. *Jaguarstare begins to have nightmares. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Dating | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Alive | ⦁⦁⦁ = Unknown ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= ::"Ah, ThunderClan. The home of the absolute most disgusting rat I've ever met in my life. Disgraceful of them to have her there, even if we have a alliance or whatever." :Jaguarstare chuckles to herself. ---- :Magnoliathorn/Warrior/Ex-Crush and Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/5% ::"I hope I killed you. I know I gave you a couple of scratches to remember me by." :Jaguarstare cackles, although her claws were also unsheathed. She wasn't happy about the topic of Magnoliathorn. |-|WindClan= ::"I know they exist.. I've never met anyone from WindClan, though." :Jaguarstare shrugs, not really sure what to think of the clan. ---- |-|ShadowClan= ::"You'd be an idiot to hate this clan- no, you'd be outright stupid." :Jaguarstare adjusts her posture, seeming confident and proud of ShadowClan. ---- :Nightmoth/Medicine Cat/Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I love you so, so much.. I can't believe you even found it in your heart to take me in as your mate." :Jaguarstare has a rosy tint on her cheeks, and she's smiling childishly. She clearly loves Nightmoth very, very much. :Parsley/Warrior/Acquaintance and Step-child/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/35% ::"I don't know him too well, but he's Nightmoth's son. I promised to train him- I still need to do that." :Jaguarstare shrugs. :Swanbounce/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/65% ::"You promised to stargazing with me and you never did.. But you're my friend regardless, Swanbounce." :Jaguarstare sighs, looking away. |-|RiverClan= ::"I know they exist, but I don't know anyone inside of the clan.. Maybe I should try to talk to someone in that clan." :Jaguarstare gets lost in thought. ---- |-|SkyClan= ::"My old home.. Leopardpaw, Dapplepaw.. I'm coming, soon. Please wait for me.. I won't believe the things these other ShadowClanners are saying about you." :Jaguarstare frowns, shifting her gaze. ---- :Leopardlight/Medicine Cat/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/35% ::"I'm coming soon, Leopardpaw.. Wait for me.. I'll be there soon." :Jaguarstare gazes out longingly. She wants to see her sister again desperately. :Dapplewing/Warrior/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/35% ::"Even if you were rude to Leopardpaw when I left, I still miss you.. So much. I'm coming soon." :Jaguarstare gazes out, sighing. Despite the things Dapplepaw had done, she wants to see her other sister again, too. |-|Outsiders= ::"I don't want to talk about it." :Jaguarstare frowns and turns her head. ---- :Crow/Ex-Gang Member/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I hate you. If I ever see you again I'll kill you. You're a filthy rat and I never want to even look at your face again." :Jaguarstare growls, her claws unsheathing. :Kyle/Father/Misses/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"I miss you. I'm sorry. Please come back. Please. Don't leave me here alone." :Jaguarstare sniffles- fighting back tears. She immediately shifts the conversation to something else- she doesn't want to talk about her deceased father. :Freckle/Ex-Best Friend & Ex-Crush/Misses/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"It's my fault. I know. I miss you. I'd do anything to see you again.. Please come back, just for a little bit.. There's so much I need to tell you, Freck." :Jaguarstare begins to cry, although she quickly wipes away her tears. She doesn't talk, she doesn't even make a peep. :Talonpaw/Rogue/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"Why did you leave me- no, it doesn't matter anyways. Without you, I became stronger- I became stronger than you ever would've became.. I don't ever want to see you again. Not after you left me." :Jaguarstare unsheathes her claws, angry with her brother. 'Trivia' *Jaguarstare always wears her collar around with her. *Jaguarstare doesn't like toads- she despises them. 'Quotes' ❝ I really like you- like- like you. ❞ — Jaguarstare confessing to Nightmoth 3/16/29 'Fanart' Jaguarstare.png|by kenzie Jaguarstare_headshot.png|by ag Jag_3.png Jag.png|by rylie Jaguar.png|by val __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Milkyology Category:ShadowClan Category:Warrior